voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpio
Scorpio is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He's voiced by Junichi Suwabe. Background Scorpio is the Vice Minister of The Department of Punishments. His mark of sin is on his upper left arm, near his shoulder, and has the power to read minds - if he physically makes contact with someone; however, he can only read negative emotions but after he falls in love with you, he can read positive emotions. Scorpio was originally born human but had a very hellish childhood. As soon he was born, his father sold him to a group of assassins and it's unknown if his mother allowed it, had no choice in the matter, or was killed after Scorpio was born. He was raised to be a killing machine and was never given a name, only a number. In order to survive, he had to kill people or be killed. One day, the King of the Heavens heard Scorpio's prayers and turned him into a god; however, his memories still remain. He would later join the Department of Punishments and become the Vice-Minister. Because of his cruel childhood, he'd had an eye for punishing humans that no other god could. Some time after, he would secretly use his forbidden powers to stop a group of mercenaries from killing people, but his action would not go unnoticed by the King. He was sinned, along with the five other gods for their sins as well and exiled to Earth where you be the key into absolving his sin. But he never expected to fall for you... Insight SCM Scorpio - Innermost Thoughts.png Appearance Scorpio Forms.jpg|Scorpio's Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right). Scorpio looks.png|Different Appearances of Scorpio Scorpio has jet black hair with bangs that covered his right eye, and jet black eyes. When enraged, his eyes turn crimson. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Scorpio wears the Department of Punishments uniform (which is white with gold trimming, a double breasted, military-style coat, a black belt, black boots and cuffs, and a black band on the left arm) a plain white buttoned shirt, and black gloves. *'Modern Attire:' Scorpio wears a v-neck, grey and black striped shirt, and a grey cardigan. *'True Form:' Scorpio's hair turns a dark crimson color and has a dark crimson tattoo mark on his solar plexus, and wears a black knee-length trousers with an elaborate black, crimson, and gold trimming wrap; a golden collar necklace with a crimson jewel; golden-jeweled armlets and solid gold bracelets; a golden circlet; and gladiator sandals. Personality Scorpio is abrasive and very bad-tempered. He hates humans, including you, due to his upbringing. But despite all that, he does find their inventions and machinery, such as trains, fascinating though he refuses to admit it. He is also quite foul-mouthed for he calls the people that annoy him names such as "stupid lion" at Leon, "nitwit prince" at Teorus, and "problem child" at Ichthys; he'll even call the King a bastard mainly because he hates the King's twisted sense of humor. Despite how unapproachable he is, he is very hard-working and dedicated to his job in the Department of Punishments; many gods such as Altair and Dui, look up to him and respect him. He has a strong relationship with his superior Zyglavis, which he often calls him "Zig". He gets along with the other gods from Punishments, save Ichthys who annoys him, but doesn't so well with the gods from the Wishes Department, particularly with Leon. Because you are a human, Scorpio often gets annoyed with you (often referring you as "stupid woman") but he does show concern for you: and example was when you were targeted in Dui's sequel, he made you stay in the mansion and let Dui protect you while you were working. After he falls in love with you though, he's much kinder and extremely caring towards you. He even begins to swear less after you mention to him that he swore too much. He sometimes come off as insensitive for he, who's never been in love and cared for someone, doesn't know what to do with all of his emotions; he's stated that he wants to be with you all the time, so much that it scares him. For example, in his epilogue, after being "less mean" affects the quality of his work, he distanced himself and acted unconcerned towards you to try and raise the quality of his work again. During an argument, he even tells you that he "never wants to see you again." However, when you begin to leave, he grabs your arm, apologizes, and begs you not to go - that he didn't mean what he said and that he was scared of how much affection he had for you. He also has a tendency to blush a lot whenever you say or do something "cute", so he covers up his embarrassment by teasing you or being mean to you, but you know that he doesn't mean it. Furthermore, he secretly cherishes you. After gaining the ability to read positive thoughts, he always blushes immensely when you think about him. In his epilogue, you think about how you'd like to hold hands with him and when he accidentally bumps into you, his face goes red (after reading your thought) and tells you to stop thinking about it; however, he silently holds your hands moments later. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Scorpio to save you, but you regret your choice very soon afterwards because of his abrasive and inconsiderate attitude. Also, his punishments are the last things you'd ever want to see. You'd never fall for Scorpio in a million years, you concluded. However it seems your heart is swerving the other way... Epilogue Coming soon... Sequel Coming soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming soon... CGs Main Story Scorpio Main Story 1.JPG Scorpio Main Story 2.jpg Scorpio Main Story 3.jpg Scorpio Main Story 4.jpg|Blessed Ending Scorpio Main Story 5.jpg|Forbidden Ending Epilogue Scorpio Epilogue.jpg Sequel Scorpio sequel 1.jpg Scorpio sequel 2.jpg Scorpio sequel 3.jpg|Blessed Ending Scorpio sequel 4.jpg|Forbidden Ending Scorpio Sequel 5 Completion Bonus.jpg|Completion Bonus Sequel Epilogue Scorpio sequel epilogue 1.jpg Musings on Love Scorpio - Memories of Love1.jpg Scorpio - Memories of Love2.jpg Scorpio - Memories of Love3.jpg Trivia *Scorpio's favorite food are apple slices shaped like a rabbit. **In Chinese and Japanese cultures, rabbits are often associated with the moon. *Scorpio appears on the 'XX JUDGMENT' tarot cards. On the negatively influenced card, he wears his work attire and a miserly expression. Adding to the gloomy theme is Scorpio's quote: "Sometimes I remember being human. I just want to throw those memories away..." **Scorpio's quote on the bad 'XX Judgment' tarot card alludes to the significance of his past - that is justified in his route. *There is a minor spelling mistake for Scorpio's Greek name on his 'Invite a Friend Campaign' CG image. His name in Greek is spelled 'Σκορπίο', ("Skorpío".) However, in this image, his name is spelled as 'Σκοπρίο', ("Skoprío",) in Greek. *Scorpio was ranked 2nd in the 2015 General Election. Category:Characters Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Male Category:Scorpio Category:God Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Tsundere Category:GE2015